The present invention relates to a switched capacitor circuit including a differential amplifier, especially to a switched capacitor circuit for highly accurate operation, the switched capacitor circuit being capable of reducing electrical power consumption, or having high-speed performance.
Recited in xe2x80x9cAnalog MOS Integrated Circuits for Signal Processingxe2x80x9d (published 1986, pages 513 to 524) is an arranging method and layout method for each component of a switched capacitor circuit 501 shown in FIG. 17, in order to realize high noise tolerance and highly accurate signal operation.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 18, the switched capacitor circuit 501 is provided with an area A503 between an area A501 and an area A504. In the area A501, a differential amplifier AMP501 is provided, while in the area A504, provided are clock lines for transmitting a clock signal xcfx86. In the area A503, switches SW501 to SW503 are provided. Further, between the areas A503 and A501, arranged is an area A502 in which capacitors Cf501 and Cs501 are provided.
In the arrangement, the clock lines, which are noise sources that supply a significant amount of noise (clock noise), and the differential amplifier AMP501, which is susceptible to noise, are separated by the capacitors (Cs501 and Cf501) and the analog switches (SW501 to SW503) which are provided between the clock line and the differential amplifier AMP501. With this arrangement, it is possible to protect the differential amplifier AMP501 from the clock noise. Further, when another one or more switched capacitor circuits 501 are provided together with the switched capacitor circuit 501, it is possible to arrange the plurality of switched capacitor circuits 501 in a vertical direction (a direction that makes a right angle with a direction in which the areas A501 to area A504 are aligned). In this way, it is possible to lay out a circuit including the plurality of switched capacitor circuits 501 so that the circuit will be so compact.
Further, as shown in FIG. 19, the switched capacitor circuit 501, which is the prior art, is provided with the guard lines Lg501 that are maintained at a ground level. The guard lines Lg501 are provided so as to sandwich a line L501, which is arranged between an inverting input terminal T501m of the differential amplifier AMP501 and a switch SW501 for resetting the inverting input terminal T501m. This shields the line L501 from noise so as to prevent the switched capacitor circuit 501 from noise, thereby avoiding a significant reduction in operational accuracy of the switched capacitor circuit 501.
However, if only the layout method is applied, it is difficult to shield all the lines that may have high impedance. Thus, in this case, it is a problem that a switched capacitor circuit that operates in a sufficiently high accuracy is difficult to realize.
Moreover, it is difficult to have the guard lines Lg501 in at a gate of an input transistor of the differential amplifier AMP501, on a line in a vicinity of the gate, and in a connection part of an analog switch, and the like location. In addition, if shield layers are provided so as to sandwich a line connecting the inverting input terminal T501m and the switch SW501 in a perpendicular direction of a substrate (vertical direction), a new conductive layer is necessary for the shield layers, thereby increasing manufacturing cost of the switched capacitor circuit 501.
Furthermore, shielding both input terminals of the differential amplifier AMP501 increases parasite capacitance between (a) each of the input terminals and (b) ground, so that the parasite capacitance will have a value that is not negligibly low, compared with capacitance of a capacitor for operation, such as the capacitor Cs501 for input and the Cf501 for integral calculus. This may result in significant deterioration in settling characteristics. Especially, when the capacitance of the capacitor is reduced so as to attain a high-speed operation, there is a high possibility that the setting characteristics will be deteriorated. Thus, it is necessary that the capacitor for operation have a large capacitance. Thus, it is difficult to compatibly attain improvement in operational accuracy, and reduction in electrical power consumption or the high-speed performance.
The present invention has an object of realizing a switched capacitor circuit compatibly capable of improving operational accuracy, and of reducing electric power consumption or of attaining a high-speed operation.
A switched capacitor circuit of the present invention, in order to attain the object, is so arranged that a signal line crossing one of the lines connected to both input terminals of a differential amplifier is so positioned as to cross the other of the lines, wherein the lines are positioned next to each other to each other (i) from the respective input terminals to respective cross-points between the signal line and the lines, or (ii) from the respective input terminals to respective vicinities of the cross-points.
With the above arrangement, a signal line crossing a non-inverting-side line (hereinafter, the wording, xe2x80x9cnon-inverting-sidexe2x80x9d indicates that a component with the wording is provided on a non-inverting side with respect to the differential amplifier) crosses an inverting-side line (hereinafter, the wording xe2x80x9cinverting-sidexe2x80x9d indicates that a component with the wording is provided on an inverting side with respect to the differential amplifier). Thus, an interference that is identical to an interference from the signal line onto the non-inverting-side line via a parasite capacitance is given to the inverting-side line from the signal line via a parasite capacitance. Therefore, the interferences are caused to cancel out each other by the differential operation of the differential amplifier. Thereby, it is possible to compatibly attain the improvement of the operational accuracy and the low electric power consumption or the high-speed operation.
A switched capacitor circuit of the present invention, in order to attain the above object, is so arranged that each of the non-inverting-side switch and the inverting-side switch is made of a pair of first and second switches connected to each other in parallel, wherein in one of the areas, which is a first area, the non-inverting-side first switch and the inverting-side first switch are provided, and in the other of the areas, which is a second area, the non-inverting-side second switch and the inverting-side second switch are provided.
With the above arrangement, the non-inverting-side and inverting-side switches can be positioned to be nearer to each other, compared with an arrangement in which the non-inverting-side switch is provided in one of the areas (for example, in the first area), and the inverting-side switch is provided in the other of the areas (for example, the second area). Therefore, it is possible to improve matching accuracies between the non-inverting-side and inverting-side first switches and between the non-inverting-side and inverting-side second switches. As a result, it is possible to cause clock noise entering the respective terminal to cancel out each other by the differential operation of the differential amplifier, thereby compatibly attaining the improvement in the operational accuracy and the low electric power consumption, or the high-speed operation.
A switched capacitor circuit of the present invention, in order to attain the above object, includes a signal line crossing one of the non-inverting-side line and the inverting-side line, which connect input terminals of the differential amplifier with switches respectively for resetting the input terminals, and an inverting signal line, crossing the one of the non-inverting-side line and the inverting-side line, for receiving an inverting signal of a signal to be transmitted via the signal line.
With the above arrangement, in which the inverting signal of the signal to be transmitted via the signal line is supplied to the inverting signal line, an effect given from the signal line onto the lines via the parasite capacitance and an effect given from the inverting signal line onto the lines via the parasite capacitance cancel out each other. Therefore, compared with an arrangement in which no inverting signal line is provided, it is possible to suppress the interference from the signal line onto the input terminals connected to the lines, thereby reducing an affect of the interference onto the operation of the switched capacitor circuit. This makes it possible to compatibly attain the improvement in the operational accuracy, and the low electric power consumption, or the high-speed operation.
A switched capacitor circuit of the present invention, in order to attain the above object, is so arranged that a signal line crossing one of the lines is so positioned as to cross the other of the lines, wherein (a) a portion of the non-inverting-side line from an end of the non-inverting-side second capacitor to a cross-point between the non-inverting-side line and the signal line or to a vicinity of the cross-point, and (b) a portion of the inverting-side line from an end of the inverting-side second capacitor to a cross-point between the inverting-side line and the signal line or to a vicinity of the cross-point, are positioned next to each other, wherein operation is carried out in accordance with the principle of conservation of charge in the both lines.
With the above arrangement, in which the signal line crossing the non-inverting-side line crosses the inverting-side line, the interference that is identical to the interference given from the signal line onto the non-inverting-side line via the parasite capacitance is given from the signal line onto the inverting-side line via the parasite capacitance. Thus, the interferences cancel each other by the differential amplifier of the differential amplifier. As a result, it is possible to compatibly attain the improvement in the operational accuracy and the low electric power consumption, or the high-speed operation.
A switched capacitor circuit of the present invention, in order to attain the above object, is so arranged that a non-inverting-side switch and an inverting-side switch, respectively connected-to a non-inverting side line and an inverting side line, for resetting the non-inverting side line and the inverting side line, respectively, wherein each of the non-inverting-side switch and the inverting-side switch is made of a pair of first and second switches connected to each other in parallel, wherein in one of the areas, which is a first area, the non-inverting-side first switch and the inverting-side first switch are provided, and in the other of the areas, which is a second area, the non-inverting-side second switch and the inverting-side second switch are provided.
With the above arrangement, the matching accuracies between the first switches and between the second switches are respectively improved, so that effects of the clock noise applied onto the input terminals are cause to cancel out each other by the differential operation, similarly to the foregoing arrangement in which the non-inverting-side and the inverting-side lines are directly connected to the input terminals respectively. As a result, it is possible to compatibly attain the improvement in the operational accuracy and the low electric power consumption or the high-speed operation.
A switched capacitor circuit of the present invention, in order to attain the above object, includes (a) a signal line crossing one of a non-inverting-side line and an inverting-side line, the non-inverting-side line being connected to a non-inverting input terminal of the differential amplifier via a non-inverting-side second capacitor, and the inverting-side line being connected to an inverting input terminal of the differential amplifier via an inverting-side second capacitor, (b) an inverting signal line, crossing the one of the non-inverting-side line and the inverting-side line, for receiving an inverting signal of a signal to be transmitted via the signal line.
With the above arrangement, similarly to the foregoing arrangement in which the inverting signal line is provided, the effect given from the signal line onto the line via the parasite capacitance and the effect given from the inverting signal line onto the line via the parasite capacitance are caused to cancel out each other. As a result, it is possible to compatibly attain the improvement in the operational accuracy and the low electric power consumption or the high-speed operation.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.